Voice mail is familiar to anyone who has used a telephone in recent times. Voice mail is a feature by which telephone callers can leave a message for callees who are not available to answer a call, and to have the message electronically stored so that it can be reviewed by the callee later in time when the callee becomes available. Various systems may permit a user to see information about their voice mails, such as caller ID information for the caller, the time when the message was left, and other such information. Callees can review their voice mails in various systems either through a basic telephone, through their computer such as a desktop or laptop computer, or through a smartphone that combines telephony and computing capabilities into a portable wireless handset system.